


Not So Innocent Touch

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy realizes her feelings and wonders if Giles feels the same.





	Not So Innocent Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not So Innocent Touch  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 164  
>  **Summary:** Buffy realizes her feelings and wonders if Giles feels the same.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 4](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2453135.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/972051/972051_original.jpg)

It was supposed to be an innocent touch... Buffy shook her head. It was an innocent touch but then why didn’t it feel innocent? Instead it was as if she was holding a live wire in her hands, she could feel bolts of electricity running through her. Every cell in her body was tingling. _How could this be happening?_ She was only touching Giles’ knee.

A tremor raced down her spine and she almost moaned with the intensity of it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Giles was her watcher. She couldn’t want him but she did. Buffy wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She couldn’t help but wonder if he felt it too, this chemistry between them. 

Buffy slowly as if by accident caressed his thigh with the tips of her fingers and his strained groan was her reward. As the muscles beneath her fingers tightened a slow smile curved her lips; she didn’t have to wonder anymore.


End file.
